Überraschung Oneshot
by Dark-Tasha
Summary: Was ist nur mit Kakashi los?


Überraschung

„Sie sind schon wieder zu spät, Sensei!", maulte Naruto, als Kakashi mit einer „leichten" Verspätung von 2 Stunden am Treffpunkt eintraf.

Dass sich Sakura und Sasuke darüber nicht wunderten, zeigte dem Jounin nur seine Berechenbarkeit in puncto Verspätung an.

„Tut mir leid," entschuldigte er sich, während er ungewöhnlich langsam auf sein Trio zu trat, „aber..."

Weiter kam er nicht, da in diesem Moment ein Überraschungsangriff von Gai ihr Gespräch störte. Durch eine etwas träge Reaktion Kakashis glitt der Arm von Gai nur knapp an ihm vorbei, sodass er sich möglichst elegant zum Geländer der Brücke drehte, um sich abzustützen.

„Deine Reflexe waren auch schon besser, mein alter Rivale.", bemerkte Gai, während er ihn zufrieden angrinste.  
„Alt habe ich mal gepflegt überhört.", lenkte Kakashi ab. „Und außerdem: Müsstest du nicht mit deinen Schülern zu tun haben? Oder willst du sie beim nächsten Turnier erneut gegen meine verlieren sehen?"  
„Wenn sie konditionstechnisch ähnlich schlecht drauf sind wie du, mach ich mir da keine Sorgen."

Kakashi verdrehte die Augen und knurrte:  
„Sieh zu, dass du Land gewinnst."

Der Tag fing gut an...

----

„Na, mit dir kann man ja rechnen! Pünktlich zum Abendessen.", stellte Iruka fest, als er sich lächelnd zu dem eintretenden Kakashi umdrehte.  
„Kannst mal sehen.", bemerkte dieser und trat gemächlichen Schrittes auf seinen Geliebten zu. „Aber lass mich bitte vorher kurz duschen. Ich bin schon ziemlich fertig."  
„Natürlich."

So verabschiedete sich der Jounin mit einem zärtlichen Begrüßungsküsschen direkt in Richtung Bad. Iruka sah ihm nachdenklich hinterher. Kakashi war nach einem normalen Trainingstag mit Naruto, Sasuke und Sakura so erschöpft? Außerdem hatte natürlich Gai damit herumgepralt, sein Rivale sei in erbärmlicher körperlicher Form. Und dann das, was Iruka gerade gesehen zu haben glaubte...

Als Kakashi aus dem Bad zurückkam, hatte Iruka ihr Abendessen auf dem flachen Wohnzimmertisch angerichtet.

„Seit wann dürfen wir im Wohnzimmer essen?", fragte Kakashi, der Irukas Ordnungsfimmel zur Genüge kannte und sich allzu gern darüber beschwerte.  
„Ich dachte, es wäre mal gemütlich.", antwortete Iruka und deutete auf ihr Sofa. „Setz dich doch schon mal."  
„Kann ich dir nicht..."  
„Nein, nein, nein! Setz dich!"

Zufrieden beobachtete Iruka, wie ihm sein verwirrter Partner Folge leistete und sich zum Sofa begab.

‚Hab ich vorhin also doch richtig gesehen!'

Iruka sah sich Kakashis Gang genau an. Bei dessen Eintreten in die Wohnung war dem Chuunin nicht nur aufgefallen, dass Kakashi ungewöhnlich langsam ging, er hatte auch das Gefühl gehabt, er wäre einseitig belastet. Nun war es ziemlich eindeutig: Da Kakashi bis auf seine schwarze Trainingshose nichts mehr trug und sich jetzt augenscheinlich auch weniger Verbergungsmühe gab, sah Iruka nun ziemlich klar, dass Kakashi mit dem rechten Fuß nicht richtig auftrat. Er humpelte leicht.

‚Deshalb die körperliche Schwäche, an der sich Gai so hochgezogen hat. Aber was hat er bloß?'

Mit der Teekanne in der Hand kehrte Iruka an den Wohnzimmertisch zurück.

„Leg dich bitte mal auf den Rücken."

Er stellte die Kanne ab.

„Wieso?", fragte Kakashi.  
„Wegen deines Beines.", antwortete Iruka, während er den Jounin schon rücklings aufs Sofa drückte.  
„Wieso mein Bein?"

Doch Kakashi lehnte sich nicht gegen den Druck seines Partners auf. Iruka tastete sich vom Knöchel aufwärts. Als er am Oberschenkel angekommen war, zog er den Hosenbund dabei unbeabsichtigt an der Hüfte etwas herunter.

„Was ist das?", fragte Iruka, zog die Hose an der rechten Seite über die Hüfte und deutete auf ein größeres, quadratisches Heftpflaster kurz über der Leiste.  
„Das ist... nichts.", antwortete Kakashi, sah aber gebannt an die Decke.  
„Nichts?", hakte Iruka nach. „Du bist langsamer in deinen Reaktionen, was dir Schwierigkeiten mit deinen Schülern beschert, von Gai ganz zu schweigen. Du humpelst leicht und hast dieses Pflaster auf der Hüfte. Nennst du das ‚nichts'?"

Streng sah der Chuunin seinen Partner an, der weiterhin nun leicht errötet an die Decke starrte. Seufzend löste Iruka langsam und vorsichtig das Pflaster ab.

„Aber, das ist ja..."

Entgeistert blickte er auf die Stelle, die das Pflaster bis eben verdeckt hatte, sodass er auch Kakashis unsicheren Blick, der nun zu ihm wanderte, nicht bemerkte.

„Und?", fragte der Jounin, wobei er auch jetzt die Unsicherheit in seiner Stimme nicht bekämpfen konnte.

Als Iruka ihm den Blick zuwandte, lächelte er und seine Augen leuchteten vor Rührung, als er sich über seinen Liebsten beugte.

„Du bist süß.", flüsterte er.

Dann küsste er ihn sanft und strich dabei mit einer Hand zärtlich über den kleinen Delfin, der jetzt mitsamt den Buchstaben „U I" als Tätowierung die rechte Hüfte des Jounin zierte.


End file.
